Zeus and Hera
by Little Leo
Summary: Hera is Quiet shes not herself she stares at the sky and answers prayers doesnt go after her husband nor punishes his mistress, she sits at her throne eats silently talks to no one what in the world happened to hera?


Hera sat on the grass staring blankly upon the sky with tearful expression on her beautiful eyes. As usual she caught Zeus cheating on her however like the previous one she laid not a hand on her which was so unusual because normally she would indulge her fury upon them and that would result to another fight. Today she didnt, she just walked away unable to watch as her husband with the girl. Not only that day but the following she didnt do much, at night Zeus would return from his journey and thats how it is when Zeus is in the mood to talk it seems like hes talking into thin air, hera just looked at him not responding not a word anything.

The other Gods specially zeus noticed the drastic change in Hera, she didnt talk with the other goddesses, she just sat on her throne granting prayers and wishes, when its dinner time she ate silently standing when shes done sparing not a glance to her husband. If this isnt the case shes usually found on the garden staring in spaces as if watching an invisible scene.

Zeus was getting restless therefore send hermes to follow his wife to find out whats the matter to her unfortunately he found nothing . Hermes just ended up following her the whole day but thats it, Next he had athena go to her, He knew he could count on athena shes wise but the same scene was repeated even athena couldnt do much, he stood up from his throne he had no choice he'll do it himself but to his surprise hera did respond a small nod followed by a soft yes when he asked if shes fine she didnt paid any attention after that she walked away from him.

Olypus is now getting scared the Queen never did anything when they pretend to have a fight hera just walked after sparing a glance she did nothing said nothing and walked away as if she saw nothing.

"Someone must know!" zeus voice thundered frightening the other Gods and Godesses.

"Zeus calm down your anger would solve nothing!" Hestia said calming him.

"Shes never like this! I even brought a women here! I intentionally made sure she saw but she just walked away!" he shouted throwing his thunder down the earth. "You seem to be so affected by this great zeus i thought you said you could care less for hera." Zeus eyes widened when the person who spoke appeared. "Eros...I have no time for your annoying critics!"

"I see we'll i guess I'd lay off of this i personally wanted to help you but i guess i wont."

"WAIT! You said you'll help!"

"why yes i did but i cant do that if you dont want me to."

"then do it help me find uot what happened to my hera, what made her act like this?

"Dont you know? I'm surprised considering your the cause of all this." Eros said gaining zeus attention."What?"

"you truly dont remember? I'd say you remember the only thing you want to remember, why dont you look here and I'll show you.

Eros showed a scene it was night as zeus remembered it was the day of his affair thats right he vaugely remember that night since he drank too much wine to lessen his thoughts he watched silently.

_Zeus opened the door of their shared room with a bang startling hera "whats that Zeus?! Banging the door-!" Zeus glared at her as he stalked towards her taking her waist forcefully "Zeus let go your hurting me!"_

"_ITS YOU AGAIN ISNT IT?! IO LEFT ME AND GOT MARRIED!"_

"_I didnt do anything she decided on her own! I may be the Godesses of bond and marriage but i didnt do anything!"_

"_LIAR!" he slap her so hard that she collapsed on the ground hitting her head on the process it bled "YOUR LOWER THAN A GODESSES! I WISH I NEVER MARRIED YOU!" he left right after that_

"_It hurts..." hera whispered watching the blood fall on the ground which followed by tears "it hurts...! Zeus come back... i didnt do anything! " _

"_Come back! Come back come back please..." _

_she whispered over and over again until the morning came Hera by then looked up a blank expression on her eyes "why dont you believe me...?" she stood up staggering._

The scene ended zeus tood in shock " I hit her?" he asked

"yeah quite hard too,'

"Why didnt she say anything?!"

"Probably because you'll hit her again if she did, that night i was watching her i tried to go near her but i knew she'll only feel more sorry for herself if i did, Hera held up her head high regardless of what you or other godesses think shes really secretive you dont notice because you always notice how you two fought. You never saw the tears she shed after the affair sure she goes beyond but it was also your fault."

"But shes always strong! She always oppose me and-"

"Is that truly what her image is t you? I guess it is but thats because she wanted it to be like that, she didnt want to be called a coward nor did she want others to think shes weak, she considers her position and you above all, she bottled up her feelings and it broke her do you know Zeus? Hera always watched you regardless where you are regardless who your with regardless of what your doing she always always looked for you, each time your not around she was restless of what could have happen to you, i know... i know how much she could stoop low, low enough that shes in the mud ."

Zeus bit his lip 'wheres hera?" he asked calmly.

"at her room...probably crying again" Eros said before leaving.

Hera laid at her bed it was already night and shes in no mood to sleep so she just stared on the ceiling. "how long will it last...I wonder?" she hugged herself then her thoughts was interupted when the door opened fear governed her being when zeus was there walking towards her "Hera..." he began reaching a hand, hera backed away falling from the bed " I didnt do anything! Dont hit me! " her voice cracked it sounded desperate Zeus stopped his tracks hera was scared of him, he could see her trembling violently she was sobbing and is was forcefully low, he kneeled down to her level slowly doing his best not to fright her.

"I wont..." Hera looked up slowly when zeus took her trembling hand caressing it gently "I'm sorry...hera, darling." He placed her hand to his cheeks "I truly am sorry..." tears fell down zeus eyes . "Forgive me... i wont do it gain... i promise..." hera calmed down slowly hugging zeus .

"Yes... thats how it should be." Eros said as he watched from the distant.


End file.
